


A Priceless Loss

by LazyLuc



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle Nexus (TMNT), Implied/Referenced Character Death, basically canon plus some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLuc/pseuds/LazyLuc
Summary: Surely Raph couldn’t have lost. It couldn’t meant that.It just wasn't possible.Isn’t it..?Or, Leo’s more in depth reaction of when Big mama announced Raph’s defeat at the Battle Nexus: New York.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Priceless Loss

**Author's Note:**

> UM? Is it Canon divergence? Canon compliant? You’ll see...

Big mama's voice was heard all around the perimeter, the multiple holograms doing a good job of getting her voice shared for everyone.

Leo stopped halfway through his joke to listen to her.

" _Oooh, we finally have our first victims! Raph and_ _Ghostb_ _ear aren’t only eliminated, they’re destroyed!_ " Big mama exclaimed, making herself heard of all New York and beyond.

He could see out of the corner of his eyes his temporary crab partner not really caring and turn his head back to the huge possessed statue in front of them.

But Leo couldn't focus on the immense and very deadly threat towering them right now.

For a moment he couldn't hear anything around him, neither his surrounding, all he heard was a shrill noise in his ears. His eyes were fixed on the face of his brother, or rather his crossed out photo appearing on the holograms.

If he could say so himself, the fact that the holograms were multiplied and standing next to each other towering him wasn't making things less worse at all.

The news was struggling to find a place in his mind, but when it did, his immediate reaction was to shout with a mixture of disbelief, anger and rage.

" **RAPH!** "

With this cry, he could almost feel his other brothers screaming with him. And he didn't want to stop to wonder if he could literally hear them since they were all fighting at only separate places in New York.

This feeling was unknown to him, it was a mixture of anger and rage to whomever could have done this to their older brother. And also concern and strong worry for the red turtle flashing through his mind. But also, he couldn't believe that such a thing could have happened to him. It just wasn't possible. It wasn’t.

He quickly tried to dismissed the possibility that what Big Mama was saying was true. He didn't know what had happened. But the rage that had arisen has been replaced by a deep concern for his older brother.

“Raph…” he said quietly with worry as he looked at the multiples holograms.

Leo didn't know what had happened, but he knew his brother better than that. This didn’t prevent the anguish of what Big Mama's words were implying to creeping through his mind.

It was when he was called back to the world by his crab partner and also by the gigantic statue of the situation in which he was.

Right. He had to win this match if he wanted to find his brothers afterwards (including Raph) and conveniently save his life on the way.

Leo welcomed the distraction, as an idea occurred to him based on the statue's reaction to the fight between the crab (he forgot his name) and him. An Idea inspired by the shows he used to watch with Mickey when they were just little turtles, like the Looney Tunes show and other shows alike. Thinking he just had found a way to make the statue finnaly laugh.

But he couldn't put out the sense of uneasiness and worry that he felt everytime he thought about Raphael.

.

"Hibernator !!"

"..."

"Hibernator !!"

"…….."

They tried again and again, but the silence began to weigh increasingly on the three of them.

Surely it couldn't, isn’t it?

It just wasn’t possible.

Right?...

Leo hadn't seen the fight that Raph had been in, so he wasn't sure how Raph had 'lost' or how he could have faked it. For all he knew, he could have been squashed or worse. For creating a good enough simulation to fool Big mama.

"Come on Raph, you’re makin’ us look bad in front of Big mama!"

Leo couldn't help but think internally and almost desperately " _Come on, come on, come on!_ "

Another blank after another of their hibernation call. The silence was becoming really heavy and Leo could see his brothers looking more tense than before.

"..."

"............"

Big mama looked at them with disbelief. Leo didn't want to think about what she thought they were trying to 'deny'.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake slightly beneath their feet and he could hear the sound of the wall behind Big mama collapsing under strong force. Then two big, mystic created red arms came up encircling Big mama, as well as a certain familiar voice.

"HIBERNATOR!!!"

Suddenly, Raph appeared from the rubbles his mystic form produced.

Leo could hear himself thinking a very strong " _Oh thank gooooood..!_ " Of relief. The muscles he was barely aware of were dense, all relieved at once.

He sighed in relief, the loosening of his muscles making him lean forward, at the same time as Raph used his wrestling technique.

Leo could see on his brothers' faces the expression of ecstasy, the type of expression that could only show itself after doubt and fear had gripped on first.

Leo didn't think he's ever been so happy of his entire life to see his older red brother's face. Even if he always thought that after he's been separated from one of his brother while he knew that they have to fight on their side too. But that time he meaned it!

They were all very relieved to see Raph, not that they doubted their brother for a moment, but the ever lasting doubt of that possibility that dragged on the back of their minds had just dissipated for good.

"We aren’t done yet, get the orb!" Raph had called for them.

And they couldn't let their big brothers fight Big Mama on his own. And despite the obvious risk, they threw themselves into the fight coming to give help to their brother. Fighting all four, together, reunited again, the familiar feeling was welcome for Leo, as he knew it was for everyone else, Raph included.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this episode was released just some days ago, but I REALLY wanted to read a fanfic like that, so I just wrote it myself, heh


End file.
